


scarlet rouge (i hate to think about you with somebody else)

by minokuro



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, equals this, in that black/red shirt and leather pants, that gif of jy stetching his ass, that tom ford ad +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokuro/pseuds/minokuro
Summary: The thought of his lipstick getting smudged onto somebody else’s lips later makes Jaebeom feel sick to the core. And so, Jaebeom finds the facade that he has been building throughout the years crumbling under Jinyoung’s mere touch.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	scarlet rouge (i hate to think about you with somebody else)

New York, more vague than the oceans Jinyoung loves, gleams brilliantly in a wave of vermilion before Jaebeom. From the gaudy streetlights to the familiar scent of soggy cigarettes, Jaebeom is long used to the exuberance of the New York night scene, but he can never be used to _thi_ _s_.

He turns just to find Jinyoung pulling his fishnet stockings on carefully, afraid to rip yet another pair, followed by a pair of his ridiculously tight leather pants that always made Jaebeom blush at how the fabric stretches across Jinyoung’s ass. 

“What do you think?” the younger prods, smiling as though he already knows the answer to his question. And for fuck’s sake, he _does_. 

“It’s lovely.” Jaebeom releases a sigh that he hasn’t realised that he has been holding. 

His eyes roamed across the younger, seeking indulgence in the way Jinyoung’s slight flinch gives away his pretense of not noticing Jaebeom’s blatant stare. From top to bottom, coated with so much allure, Jaebeom finds it rather easy to give into the temptation that is Park Jinyoung. 

He thinks of how most of his photos are dedicated to capturing the light illuminating his skin. He thinks of _other_ things illuminating his skin. 

And before Jaebeom can ask why he is dressing up _oh so_ prettily tonight, Jinyoung has already beaten him to it. 

“This client mentioned something about role play, so I decided to give him a little surprise tonight.” A sly grin stretches across his face as he turns his head over his shoulder to Jaebeom. 

“This one’s a little special,” Jinyoung adds with a wink before turning back to zip up his pants.

Jaebeom’s expression flickers. His mouth twitches. 

Ah, of course. Mark Tuan. Another businessman willing to pay whatever amount even though he probably knows that Jinyoung’s charging him more than his usual rates. 

He ignores the gust of fiery flaring within him, puts it aside just like the many times he had. He is already used to Jinyoung’s little game. He sighs. 

“Put it on for me.” 

“W-what?” 

Cheeks now flushed a delicate crimson, Jinyoung reaches out to take Jaebeom’s hand just to deposit a tube of lipstick into his palm. He drinks in the lingering touch of the younger’s fingertips. 

“You bought this for me this morning… so help me put it on,” he continues, mischief articulated in each word.

“Yes.” And just like that, Jaebeom complies. A simple marionette, manoeuvred by simple tuggings of his string by his faithful master. 

He places a delicate hand on his cheekbone, feels the muscles of his face quiver just a moment before relaxing into the sly grin he always reserves for Jaebeom. 

He lets Jinyoung’s nimble fingers guide him, hands trembling ever so slightly as he glides the pigment onto the younger’s plump lips. Jaebeom’s heart hammers in his chest, thoughts slipping away into a pliant body writhing underneath him, a frantic pace of a pulse beating under his grip as he - 

“Baby, where did you go?”

And Jinyoung, so _so_ beautiful, standing before him with a scarlet rouge painted on his lips. 

The thought of his lipstick getting smudged onto somebody else’s lips later makes Jaebeom feel sick to the core. And so, Jaebeom finds the facade that he has been building throughout the years crumbling under Jinyoung’s mere touch. 

“Stay with me tonight.” A whisper, but it was heard. 

“You gonna pay for my time, sweetheart?” the younger sing-songs, placing both of his palms flat on Jaebeom’s chest. 

“No.” The corners of his lips turn upwards slightly. 

Jaebeom can feel blood rushing southwards as Jinyoung moves his right hand across the expanse of his chest, hooking it around his neck. Jaebeom relishes in anticipation. 

He felt warm air breathing onto the shell of his ear. 

“Mark-hyung won’t be happy about me cancelling our little session later.” 

“Then, so be it.” Jaebeom says with complete serenity, fingers digging into the curve of the younger’s waist so tightly that it makes Jinyoung squirm.

“Losing money and a potential customer… for what exactly? You’re not even gonna pay for my time, darling.” 

“Because I know you want this as much as I do,” Jaebeom breathed out, their faces so close to one another that Jaebeom can count his pretty little eyelashes one by one, see the reflection of his desire within Jinyoung’s eyes.

A beat passes. They stare into each other, swaying to an unheard beat from the distance. Jaebeom can only relish in the way the proximity between them was closing in on a zero. 

“I love you.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t even flinch, simply leans into him, pressing a soft touch on his lips.

Jaebeom holds on to the unspoken words of “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Made a new twt acct! Let's be moots heheh
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/minokuroh)


End file.
